Strange
by PeggsterLover
Summary: A few days ago, The Doctor and Rose were captured. And for some odd reason, they had been set free within 2 hours. But since then, Rose has been acting strangely.
1. Acting Strangely

Chapter 1

She had been acting strange, Rose had. For a few days now. He couldn't put his finger on it, but she was somehow different. She would get really touchy really easily. Over simple things. Like if she wanted to sit on the chair in the TARDIS, but he had left his coat there. He was worried.

"So, where do you wanna go next?" he had asked her.

"Don't care." She had replied, aggressively. This wasn't like her. It was ever since they had been captured back on Tinkoh. He didn't understand it.

_Flashback_

Siccah ran into the room. He burst through the doors and yelled.

"The Time Lord is coming!" he received uproar from the rest of the Zakah. One stepped forward. It was Howwa. Their leader. There was silence as he spoke.

"And he shall die!" there once again was an uproar of cheering.

_End flashback_

­­­­­­­­

I know this is only a small chapter to start, but there is more coming. Hope you liked it! Plz R&R! It's that little button just there! Yep, that one.

points to the "GO" button


	2. Captured

_Flashback_

"So," Rose began. "Where are we?"

"The planet Tinkoh." The Doctor replied. "Beautiful!"

"Anything live here?" Rose was getting rather excited.

"Nope, it's totally uninhabited." He explained. They walked to the doors and opened them. The planet before them was dull. All around them were dead trees. There was a vast space around them. There was no wind, but the only thing that was moving, was a small stream-like thing to their left. Whatever was in it was metallic. This was far from beautiful. The Doctor's mouth dropped.

"Some beautiful planet." Rose sniggered.

"I don't understand." He said. "This used to be a beautiful planet. What happened?"

"Well, I'm cold." Rose said, rubbing her arms where her t-shirt left them bare. "I'm going to get my jacket. She walked into the TARDIS.

"Ok." He replied, not hearing the shuffling of feet not too far away. He felt a sharp pain in his neck.

Rose pulled on her jacket and walked back outside. When she got there however, she couldn't see the Doctor.

"Doctor, this isn't funny." She looked around. But no Doctor. She looked down. There he was lying on his stomach, completely out cold. A tiny black dart was sticking out from the back of his neck.

"Oh my God! Doctor!" she bent down to his side. She shook his shoulders, but she got no response. She flipped him onto his back. The only sign of life was the fact that his chest was slightly moving up and down as he breathed. His eyes were softly closed, as if he was in a peaceful sleep. But he clearly wasn't. Whatever was in that dart must have been powerful to knock out a Time Lord like that. She stood up to drag him back into the TARDIS, but as she did, she got the fright of her life. She screamed.

Standing right in front of her was a strange alien. One she had never encountered before. And trust me; Rose Tyler had seen a lot of aliens.

It had a similar physical appearance to a human, but it had 1 eye, no nose, fangs and a spike growing out of the top of its head. One arm had a human hand, while the other had a huge claw on the end. Its skin was orange and scaly. It pointed its human finger at her and spoke with a growling and hissing voice.

"You. You will come with usssss." A few more aliens appeared behind it.

"What have you done to him?!" she yelled back. It may not have been the best idea to argue with an alien who you don't know and when the only person who could really save you was lying out for the count on the floor.

"He will be fine." It said, looking down at him. "He'sss jusssst unconscioussss. We have usssed enough sssolution to knock out a Time Lord for 2 hourssss. That will give ussss enough time."

"For what?" Rose asked. She was really getting scared now. The strange creature picked up the Doctor's body and flung him over its shoulder.

"To deal with you." It said. It pointed at her again. "Come."

She reluctantly followed.

_Hiya! Hope you liked it. The next chapter will be up ASAP! Thanks for reading. :-)_


	3. The plan

Rose sat in the small chamber they had been put in. It was cold, damp and dirty. On one wall, there was a concrete slab sticking out about a third of the way up the wall. Obviously their idea of a bed. That's where they had put the Doctor. He was still out cold. She was really scared. What did they mean "To deal with you."? Why did they want them? And what did they want to do with her? She felt tears welling up inside her eyes. She wished the Doctor would wake up. Even if they couldn't get out. Just so he could talk to her. Comfort her. Reassure her that he wouldn't let them harm her. Like he always did. But somehow she got the feeling he couldn't help her now.

She looked at him. Still peacefully sleeping. She wondered if he had any idea of what was going on around him. Could he tell they were in trouble? Was he fighting to wake up? Or had he just given in to let the dart take its toll?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the handle on the door turning. The big stone door swung open and one of the aliens walked in.

"Follow me." It said in the chilling voice that sent a shiver down Roses' spine.

"Why?" she asked. It came in and grabbed her by the hair. She yelled in pain.

"Because I sssaid ssso." It said as it pulled her along. She took one last look at the Doctor's sleeping form before the door was closed. She was led along a dark corridor with only a few lanterns to light the way. She looked around. There were some other cells like theirs. From behind some of the doors, she could hear shouts and alien moans. The alien opened another door and they walked through. This room was large and very cold. She looked around and saw that above her, there were rows and rows of these aliens watching her. It was like an auditorium. Was she their entertainment? She saw in front of her a large stone slab, a bit like the one the Doctor was lying on, but it was on a 45 degree angle. The alien picked her up and laid her on it. It wrapped giant ropes around her until she couldn't move. Another alien appeared. It approached her and spoke.

"Are you quite comfortable?" all of the aliens above her began to laugh. She looked around.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"We want the Time Lord dead!"

"Then, why do you want me?" she was confused. They wanted to kill the Doctor, but yet, they had him lying unconscious, and _her_ tied to the slab.

"Ah, you sssee. We want the Time Lord dead, and we want you to do it for us!"

"What?" she yelled. The alien picked up something. It looked like a huge, alien needle.

"You sssee thisss needle containsss a sssubstance that once injected, you will become aggressssive. You will become extremely angry and agitated. It will ssslowly consssume you, until you break. And then, you will not be able to ssstop yourssself. You will lash out and kill the one perssson you care about the mossst. The Time Lord." Once again, there was laughter and cheering from the aliens.

"You can't do this! I won't do it!" Rose yelled, struggling against her restraints. The alien got closer to her.

"Oh, but you sssee, you will. Because you won't remember us telling you this. So you won't be able to fight it. It will only wear off once the Time Lord is dead." It flicked the point of the needle and began to bring it closer to Roses' arm.

"No, get away from me!" she screamed, fighting against the ropes. She felt the sharp pain as the needle pierced her skin. The warm liquid slowly entered her body and she felt herself getting weaker. It felt like someone had hit her in the stomach and winded her. She was getting tired. The room around her, the cheers from the aliens, all her thought seemed to mix together and blur. She saw an image of the Doctors' smiling face. He then disappeared. And so did everything around her.


	4. Starting to break

_Flashback_

Rose stirred. With her eyes still closed, she put her hand to her head and groaned. Her eyes flickered open. As the room came into focus, she sighed with relief. She was in the TARDIS. What had just happened? Was it a dream? Where was the Doctor? She looked to her right. He was just beginning to wake up too. He sat bolt upright as he usually did after being unconscious.

"What the…? Rose?" he said. "Rose, what happened? The last thing I remember was standing outside on Tinkoh and there was a sort of sharp pain in my neck and then…" he made a _poof_ noise with his mouth. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied. "I remember walking out of the TARDIS and seeing you lying on the floor. And then there were aliens, who took us to this room. Then, one came and took me into this other room and…" she stared into space. "That's it. Like you said." She imitated the Doctor's _poof _noise.

"Well," the Doctor said, "Physically, we're both fine, well, apart from…" he trailed off as he rubbed his neck where the dart had hit him. "So, let's get moving." He started up the TARDIS and they were off. Little did either of them know, the alien substance was already taking it's toll on Rose, and she could feel the anger growing inside her.

_End flashback_

So here they were. A few days later, Roses anger was affecting both of them now.

"Are you ok?" the Doctor asked Rose.

"I'm fine." She replied, not making eye contact. He put his hand on her shoulder, but the minute he did, she pulled away quickly.

"Get off me!" she yelled. It was gradually getting worse.

"Rose, what happened when they took you into that room?"

"I told you! I don't remember!" she shot him an angry look.

"'Cause I think whatever they did to you has affected your behaviour."

"Nothing happened!" Rose cried, getting more and more worked up. The Doctor turned away.

"Rose, I'm just worried about you. It's only because I care about you." Care. That word rang a bell to Rose. _Kill the one person you care abut most. _A voice in her head was telling her. _Kill him._ She shook her head, but the voice wouldn't go away. _Go on! _It said. _Do it! _The voice, she realised, was her own. _Get him!_ she found herself picking something up and approaching the Doctor.

The Doctor didn't notice Rose coming up behind him. Nor did he realise, until it was too late, her bringing down the metal bar onto the back of his head.

_Bom bom bah! Poor Doctor! Hope you like it:-)_


	5. The Doctor dead?

_(Doctor POV)_

Ow. Ow. My head hurt. I put my hand to the back of my head. A lump was already starting to form, and I could feel blood. I opened my eyes to let them focus. What the hell just happened? It couldn't have been…

"Rose?" I said, slowly sitting up. I saw her sitting on the chair, muttering to herself. Her mascara had run where she had obviously been crying. "Rose, did you…" I couldn't finish my sentence. She looked at me. "Rose?" I said again. I stood up, and had a bit of trouble getting balanced. "Rose, are you ok?" she looked back into the distance. Had she been the one who hit me? She couldn't have. "Rose, talk to me."

I couldn't prepare for what happened next. She caught me completely off guard. She was too quick. I couldn't stop her. I once again found myself on my back on the floor. But this time was different.

This time I had Roses' hands around my throat.

I tried to yell. Tried to cry out to get her off. I tried to shout at her to stop. But I could barely breathe. I could see all of the anger in her face. Fury. Aggression. She was mad! I didn't understand. She was so angry. I had never seen her like this before. I don't even think I'd ever seen anyone this angry in my entire life. I fought to try and get her off, but her hands around my neck wouldn't budge. She was gripping me so tight. She was too strong. My vision was starting to get blurry. I could feel the life leaving me. My eyes were beginning to close. Then, something strange happened. Just before I passed out, she let go. Her expression changed to a softer, scared one. She took her hands away and fell backwards. Then, the blackness took over my body.

_(Roses' POV)_

Oh God, what had I done? My head was a mess. My own voice inside my head was telling me to finish him off. Why? Why all this anger? I looked at the Doctor's body. Sprawled on the floor, blood running from the back of his head. I dropped the metal bar to the ground. I was crying. Part of me knew I was wrong, but part of me was proud. I tried to remember. What had happened? Back on the planet. I was scared. What had they done to me? I began to mutter to myself.

"Why? All this anger? Why? So much, pain. Anger." I repeated those words over and over to myself. I heard the Doctor beginning to wake up. What should I do?

"Rose?" his voice seemed miles away. "Rose, did you…" I finally brought myself to look at him. He looked dizzy and disoriented. "Rose?" he stood up. "Rose, are you ok?" he asked. I couldn't look at him anymore. I looked off again. I tried to ignore him speaking. "Rose, talk to me." He said, getting closer.

Then, I don't know what possessed me to do it. I don't have any idea why. All of the anger just burst out of me and I couldn't control it. Or myself. I found myself on top of him. Strangling him. I just felt so angry. He had to die. So much anger inside of me. I grabbed his throat harder. I could see him trying to speak, but I maintained my grip, preventing him from breathing. I could see him becoming weaker. His eyes were closing. And then, it happened. I remembered.

"_You can't do this! I won't do it!" _

"_Oh, but you sssee, you will. Because you won't remember usss telling you thisss. So you won't be able to fight it. It will only wear off once the Time Lord isss dead."_

I suddenly let go of all of the anger that was inside me. I let go of his throat. He went limp as he slipped into unconsciousness. What had I done? Oh, Doctor. What? I looked at his lifeless body and I began to sob. I crawled over to him.

"Doctor? Please wake up." I put my hand to the side of his neck. Dreading what I would find. Or not find. I don't think I've ever had a bigger sigh of relief when I found an extremely weak pulse. I placed my head on his chest and hugged him. I must have somehow realised what I was doing just before I killed him. And that saved his life. I didn't know how, and I didn't really care. All I cared about was that he was alive. I lay there for a few moments, listening to his two heartbeat, slowly getting back to their normal pattern, before falling asleep.


End file.
